life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infernal Train
The Infernal Train is a huge, fiery, locomotive owned and driven by the Dollmaker. Seen in Alice: Madness Returns, the train is the very source of Alice Liddell's growing insanity and the Ruin that caused Wonderland's corruption. The Dollmaker used the train mainly to destroy whatever was left of Wonderland and hunt down the Insane Children. If this train were to be real, it would not be used for destruction and instead transportation between continents. It would also be the largest locomotive in the world. Its stops would be San Francisco, Honolulu, Tokyo, and Kanazawa. In a life after people, how would this massive train fare? Timeline 1 day The train sits eerily quiet in the train station that hundreds once went to daily. The only sounds that pierce the silence are either the sounds of animals encroaching upon the station, or the sound of the wind. 10 years Although the track that the Infernal Train rides on has been built to withstand hurricanes, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, and even earthquakes, the system that moves the train back and forth has not lasted. A failure at one end leads the whole track to tilt downwards at a 2° angle. With this, the train starts to pick up speed, with the plants that once kept it down barely slowing it down now. Within a few hours, the train is barreling across the pacific ocean at 40 miles an hour, with the emergency brake system useless in stopping it dead in its tracks. The aesthetic flames that roar on the sides of the train now serve to clean the train of any plants that hitch a ride on the massive locomotive. 25 years The train has reached its first destination, Honolulu, Hawaii. At first, the train appears as a black dot on the horizon. This dot grows and grows and becomes the front of the Infernal Train as the locomotive gets closer to the empty city. Once it reached the city, the metal stopper that was meant to stop the train if it was going too fast for it to brake and slow down enough to not crash into its destination is now too rusted to stop the train. The Infernal Train simply crashes through the stopper like a battering ram and continues on its rail. The train destroys everything in its path, be it trees or animals that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Despite looking fragile, the train can take quite a pounding and leaves the main island of Hawaii with literally no damage whatsoever. 40 years The train has reached its second destination, being Tokyo, Japan. Just like it did in Honolulu, the train runs over and destroys everything in its path, be it trees and other plants growing on the tracks or animals that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. As there's a hole carved out in the mountain in order for the train to get to its last destination more smoothly, the train barrels through, slowing down for nothing. 41 years (The Destruction) At long last, the train has reached its final destination, Kanazawa. Like it did at its other two stops, the train barrels through everything in its path. However, the end of the road has been reached. The concrete barricades placed at the end of the track that were once meant to stop the train from falling into the sea are now useless in their endeavor as the train plows right through them. After seemingly hovering for a few short moments, the Infernal Train plummets into the Sea of Japan, where it is buried by sediment and fossilized over the course of many years. Category:Trains Category:Transport Category:Nature Category:Collapses